<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mispronunciation by Delve_intothe_Depths</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557466">Mispronunciation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delve_intothe_Depths/pseuds/Delve_intothe_Depths'>Delve_intothe_Depths</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lily Evans, Dark Magic is Wild Magic, Dark magic is not evil magic, Draco is a mommy's boy, Dumbledore is a horrible person, Dursely's are horrible people, Harry loves snakes, Horcruxes have a bad influence on the things around them, Light Magic is Tame Magic, Lucius Malfoy is a Bad Father, Lucius Malfoy is also a horrible person, Narcissa deserves better, sooooo, they have an excuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delve_intothe_Depths/pseuds/Delve_intothe_Depths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore is evil<br/>Remus is a good uncle<br/>Sirius, Lily and James were in a three way<br/>Narcissa needs to sleep<br/>Walburga is a protective grandmother</p><p>or</p><p>Harry uses snakey magic to call Kreachur</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Walburga Black/Orion Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mispronunciation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A little black haired boy curled into a ball under the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about four - though he looked like a toddler - and was covered in bruises, blood, and cuts.  He knew something was wrong with him, his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon made sure he knew that much, he also knew he would never be as good as Duddykins. He sat in silence, holding back tears, and wondered why they didn’t tell him what was wrong so he could fix it. He also wished he had his own name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dudley had multiple names. Duddykins, Darling, Sweetheart, Love, - and worst of all - Darling Boy and Wonderful Boy.  He didn’t like it when Aunt Petunia called Dudley that. It just proved he wasn’t worth anything they generously gave him, even if they didn’t give him a name. They always called him Boy, Freak, or - most recently - Creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boy had heard Dudley trying to talk like the grown-ups do - Boy wasn’t allowed to talk - and thought, in the dead of night, no one would hear him. How wrong he was. He tried saying Boy first. It came out like a hissing sound. He didn’t like it. Then he tried Freak. It made him feel hated. Finally he tried the newest name he was given, Creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled a bit and felt a strange tugging in his throat. Begging him to say it again, calling to him, whispering to him. So he did. And little did he know, his magic called for help as his sight faded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body grew numb. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Olde Family Magick rushed to save the little Lord.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing slowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Parsel Magick covered him like serpents, whispering for him to hold on longer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The magicks surrounding his tiny form lashed out, calling for help as he cried.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kreacher”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The body slumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small pop was heard as an old house elf was called to save the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MmMmMmMmM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walburga Black was lonely. Her eldest son was in Azkaban after betraying the family, and her youngest was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black was either dead, rotting in Azkaban, or had changed their name. A small crack indicated that Kreachur had come back with her firewhiskey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around, but instead of an obedient elf carrying a box of the finest firewhiskey in England, was a panicked elf holding a small black haired child that was bleeding out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She recognized those cheekbones instantly. The boy looked just like Sirius when he was a toddler. Just more gaunt. And with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her first coherent thought that came to her was simple, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She set to healing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the blood was cleaned up, the heart and lungs were restarted, and most cuts were closed she carried the tiny boy to her ritual room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A room that had been made in the days of the Druids, and followed the Black family to wherever they chose to settle down. She began to make a healing circle, and finally set the boy in the center and chanted in an unknown language the Blacks had yet to translate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would come to them when they were doing rituals like this, they had no idea what they were saying, only what it would do. A grey fog that resembled shattered glass poured out of Harry’s scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A soul,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Family Magick supplied, </span>
  <em>
    <span>A shattered soul of a twisted wix</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Magick in the air did something that could only be compared with scoffing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He called himself a dark wizard. His magick was barely gray. He completely destroyed his soul by using magick his core was not made for.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Walburga’s Magick pushed at something like a curtain, glowing and white and twisted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dumbledore’s Magick.</span>
  </em>
  <span> After she painstakingly removed the curtain of charms a palpable warm shadow filled the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His Magick is Dark!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had clearly inherited the Black Families Magick, even if he was technically a Potter, his great grandmother was a Black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t make sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this was Harry Potter, then his parents were James Potter and Lily Evans. But as her examination went on she began to think the rumors might be true. James, Lily,</span>
  <em>
    <span> and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sirius were all together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that still didn’t clear things up. Sirius’ Magick was Gray at best, Light at worst. James’ was Light. And she had never met the Evans’ girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could Lily have been dark?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would explain how Harry survived. Dark Ritual Magick, and a few powerful Ancient Charms would likely have gotten these results, but where had Lily Evans learned the Magick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was likely Family Magick, though the traces on it were most definitely Parsel Magick.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Slytherin?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to move the Parsel Magick to study it more, when she realised that Harry’s Magick was clinging to it. She looked closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few sets of Parsel Magick were definitely not Harry’s, but most of the Parsel Magick was.</span>
  <em>
    <span> He’s a Parsel Mage!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She looked to see what Parsel Magick Harry had been using when she came upon an unsettling discovery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the Parsel Magick and all of the Magick Harry had used - which amounted to hundreds of spells - were healing and glamour spells - to be used on himself! She removed the glamours and winced at the blood, before getting back to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After slaving for hours and using hundreds of cleaning spells, Harry was finally clean and fairly healthy looking. She picked up the sleeping child </span>
  <em>
    <span>(He shouldn't be this light)</span>
  </em>
  <span> and carried him to Regulus' old room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Walburga reached the sitting room again she collapsed on an old armchair.</span>
  <em>
    <span> She was a grandmother!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>One of her babies had a child and when she first sees him is when her grandbaby is almost dead, two of his parents are actually dead and the other is in Azkaban.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She should of had custody!</span>
  </em>
  <span> If she hadn't gotten the child, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who is her direct descendant</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that meant they hadn't done a blood spell, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or they did and they didn't like the results</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why hadn't the heir of a- no </span>
  <b>two </b>
  <span>since he's Sirius' - two Noble and Ancient Houses recieved a proper blood test to see his closest magical family? Where was her grandbaby? Why was he injured? Who put hi-</span>
  <b> DUMBLEDORE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Her magic exploded in a way it hadn't since she was eight and found out she had an arranged marriage with her second cousin. It expanded and filled the room. Family Magick roared in anger as it recognized the family enemy as the one responsible for the family's heir almost dying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore felt a shiver in his Magick he hadn't felt since he was first declared an enemy of House Black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Malfoy Manor, Narcissa Malfoy ‘nee Black felt her Magick growl and her Aunt's Magick scream and roar at Dumbledore's, and knew. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dumbledore had messed up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She grinned evilly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A room away, Draco Malfoy felt his Magick turn on someone bad, far, far away. He rolled over in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MmMmMmMmM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Azkaban, Sirius felt something he thought he would never feel again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His Mother's Magick!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yelling and angry at Dumbledore, reinforcing him as an enemy, and four other Magicks responding to her call. For the first time since he was imprisoned, he could focus properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could sense Dumbledore in Hogwarts. He could sense Narcissa and her son in Malfoy Manor. He could sense Walburga and </span>
  <em>
    <span>HARRY!</span>
  </em>
  <span> WHY WAS HARRY IN GRIMMAULD PLACE! Why is Walburga so mad? Is- is Harry okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He searched through his memories of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-ad found his loves, Harry was alive, cursed, but alive. He could go to Mother. She would fix it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>find Pettigrew, kill Pettigrew</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. He must </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill Pettigrew</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>give Harry to Hagrid</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. He must </span>
  <em>
    <span>give Harry to Hagri-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happened next? Hagrid worked for Dumbledore, he probably gave Harry to Dumbledore. Where did Dumbledore put him? Just who did his darling Prongslet go to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily had charms on Harry so he would have to go to blood family. So Blacks, Potters, or Evans. Walburga must have just got Harry so it couldn't have been the Blacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was the last Potter so not the- </span>
  <em>
    <span>SHIT! PETUNIA! </span>
  </em>
  <span>HE MUST HAVE BEEN WITH THAT HORSE-FACED BLIGHT ON HUMANITY AND HER ROTUND PIG OF A HUSBAND!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oohh Nooo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>MmMmMmMmM</p><p>
  <span>If you described Sirius Orion Black in one word it would be stubborn. Sirius Orion Black was so stubborn he could out-stubborn a mule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Sirius Orion Black sets his mind on something, he gets what he wants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now he wants three things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To get out of the hell-hole that is Azkaban, to be with his family, and Dumbledore's head on a platter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius Orion Black just declared war on Dumbledore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MmMmMmMmM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was 6:00 in the morning. Harry got out of bed, changed into the fancy robes left for him, and walked downstairs. Even though he had spent almost three months with Grandma, he was still nervous. First, there was the strange tiny person (he said he was a house elf) that Grandma called Kreacher - she said that was his name. Second, the house was very strange. It seemed like it was happy, but it got angry when he went to certain places. Third, Grandma seemed angry, for some reason, and didn’t want him to cook or do chores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t supposed to cook, clean, or garden. It was getting confusing. But he didn’t want to make her mad. She wanted him to eat more food than he usually ate in a week, </span>
  <em>
    <span>every meal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So he would eat all that food every meal. She wanted him to drink disgusting drinks with his meal. So he would drink disgusting drinks with his meal. She wanted him to learn how to read. He would learn how to read. She wanted him to talk. He would practice talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She called him Harry. (he finally had a name) He decided Grandma was a very strange person. Though he would never tell her. He didn’t want her to send him back, after all. Harry reached the kitchen. He saw Grandma was sitting in her chair with a newspaper, and Kreacher was popping food onto the table. he felt significantly cooler and safer.Grandma took his hand and guided him towa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Harry, how did you sleep last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-good. How d-did you sssleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” She paused before turning the page of the newspaper, “Today we will be going to Gringotts Bank. I need you to understand that the workers there usually are goblins and you should be very respectful with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you meet goblins you should slightly bend your knees to acknowledge them, but do not show them your neck. They will try to insult you but do not let your feelings show, act haughty and proud and </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span> or they will cheat you out of your galleons.” She stood up and took Harry to the main parlor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did a very good job putting on these robes by yourself, Harry” she straightened his collar, “but you must wear the overcoat. It has the Black Family Insignia on it and without it people will try to hurt you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It also has temperature runes that make it so you always feel the correct temperature and shield runes that will protect you from most jinxes, curses, and charms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, and Kreacher popped into the room with his (something really nice was his! No Dudley would take it from him!) overcoat. After Harry got his arms through the sleeves,rds the huge fireplace in the main parlor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a strange, shimmery white powder and sprinkled it over the logs which burst into a beautiful green flame. Together, they walked into the flame and Walburga said, “Gringotts Bank”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry held her arm tighter as the world began to swirl from the grey shades of 12 Grimmauld Place to the bright ivory walls of the receiving room in Gringotts bank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MmMmMmMmM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walburga stepped out of the flame and gently tugged her grandson onto the smooth stone floors. Bogrod saw her first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Black, you finally answered our summons.” He grinned with shark-like teeth, “What could possibly have kept you from coming the last three months?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walburga gently pushed Harry in front of her and the goblin's beady eyes narrowed on the small four year old. Harry flinched and his small form grew even smaller as he shrunk away from the goblin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This, Receiver Bogrod, is my grandson, Heir Black, and I am here to confirm his place in my family so he will receive his Lordship when the time comes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goblin’s beady eyes shimmered and Harry could practically see the money symbols on them as the short being in front of him looked more and more like a greedy character in one of Dudley’s cartoons.</span>
</p><p><span>“I’ll take you to a more private</span> <span>room Lady Black and Heir Black.”</span></p><p>
  <span>The goblin took the pair to an ornate office decorated in jewel-encrusted weapons, and gestured to two chairs on one side of a mahogany desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get a Tester for you, they’ll be along shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goblin exited the room and closed the door with a slam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After waiting for a few minutes the door swung open and another goblin - though this one was taller and greasier than the last - walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Madam, Sir. I am Tester Gornuk. I will be doing your bloodline test today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gornuk walked behind the desk and pulled out an ornate bowl covered in gems and snakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Black, please cut your right thumb and drop the blood in the bowl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goblin took a silver knife that appeared to be glowing and gave it to the Matriarch who quickly cut her thumb and dripped four drops of blood in the bowl before the wound healed up without a single mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood swirled into mist inside the bowl and spun into a piece of parchment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the parchment floated out of the bowl, blood red letters began forming in neat cursive</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Walburga Violetta Black</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Daughter of  Irma Alecta Crabbe and Pollux Corvus Black</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Married to Orion Pollux Black</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mother of Sirius Orion Black and Regulus Alphard Black</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regent of the Most Ancient and Most NobleHouse of Slytherin</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Gornuk read the paper it burst into ashes and fell back into the bowl where it dissolved into magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Black, this is Harry Potter is it not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, this is he.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to need a more in depth test. It requires ten drops of blood insteads of the usual amount. Harry, Lady Black is going to cut your hand with the Glyph Knife and you are going to drip ten drops of blood into the bowl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her grandson nodded and held out his hand trustingly to Walburga, not even flinching when the heavy knife cut open his thumb and the blood fell into the Darghen Bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hadrian Jameson Ophiuchus Dunyr Potter-Black</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Son of Jameson Charlus Potter and Sirius Orion Black and Lily Mary Evans </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Second Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rune Magick Bound</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shadow Magick Bindings Broken</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magick Core Bound</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magick Channels Blocked</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Magick Core</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magick Alignment Block</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slytherin Family Magick</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soul Carrier for Lily Mary Evans and Tom Marvolo Riddle</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sight Magick Bound</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aura Magick Bound</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three looked at the blood red ink with growing dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gornuk broke the silence “So, You have three parents, your Magick is mostly bound, and you’re a soul carrier for two people. What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walburga shook out of her momentary stupor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we gather enough evidence to send Dumbledore to Azkaban and get Sirius out.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>